The present invention relates generally to a building construction system, the components thereof, and method therefore. More specifically, the present invention relates to a building construction system that utilizes specifically designed component parts that fit together, such as by male/female connections, and are permanently attached through the use of an adhesive, or bonding glue, to create an extra strong and uniformly tight structure. In effect, the end result is equivalent to a one-piece construction since all components are permanently xe2x80x9cchemically weldedxe2x80x9d to each other with all components being made from the same type of materials.
Construction of private dwellings, both in the United States and abroad, has been substantially limited by the relatively low availability of skilled labor and high strength building materials. Furthermore, the construction of dwellings is often influenced by frequently encountered high/low heats and humidities at the construction sites, combined with the resultant biological attacks on the structure from mildew, insects and organisms which thrive in hot and/or humid environments. In third world countries, one solution that has existed for ages in such locations is to make the housing out of relatively flimsy, locally available materials, such as palm fronds or straw and the like, combined with mud and clay infused into a bare structure. However, such structures, while certainly economical, provide little in the way of genuine protection from the elements and provide extensive cover for insects and vermin. Thus, it is very difficult to prevent the spread of disease in and among such dwellings, and the quality of daily life in such structures is necessarily low. Furthermore, such construction is not amenable to housing modem equipment or perishables, offers little shelter from the elements and thus severely limits their use for business purposes.
Important in the consideration in building construction, especially in the United States, are the high cost of construction because of the large amount of skilled labor required in the construction process. Therefore, it would be useful to provide a construction design that would not use expensive materials and does not require large amounts of skilled labor, and is easily erected at the site where the housing is desired.
Normal construction of buildings requires the use of many different and varied construction labor techniques and skills. Often it requires carpenters, for wood construction, masons, for cement and brick construction, roofers, drywall installers, and others. Furthermore, normal conventional construction requires the use of many and varied materials, such as plywood, wood rafters, drywall, bricks or concrete blocks, roofing materials, to name a few. These materials are typically connected together using a variety of connectors, such as nails, screws, staples, pegs and the like. While the resulting building provides shelter or housing, it is expensive due to the various materials and various different skills required to complete the construction. In addition, it takes a considerable amount of time to complete the construction due to the coordination required between the various labor skills and material application processes. In summary, the resulting cost for constructing any structure is high and the length of time until completion is long.
Furthermore, the strength of different buildings will vary substantially based on the quality of the materials used and the skills of the individual work specialists performing their specific duties. Currently, there is no uniformity in the building strength as compared to other buildings. Therefore, it is useful to provide a building system that requires only one type of material and can use the same labor force for all facets of construction.
Moreover, existing building construction systems also result in wide variances as far energy efficiency is concerned. One building may be very cost effective as far as the costs of heating and air conditioning are concerned where another of the same size, by comparison, may be very expensive for such costs. It would be useful for a construction system to provide uniform and equal energy costs that will also be very low.
An object of the present invention is to alleviate the above described disadvantages of the prior art, by alleviating the problems of uneven and high energy costs, time delays in the construction process, lack of uniformity in the final building""s physical strength, and the high financial cost of construction. In addition, since all components of the present invention are xe2x80x9cpre-madexe2x80x9d to fit the individual building pattern, then waste and unnecessary material are at an absolute minimum as compared to considerable wasted materials in all current building construction systems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique construction system that uses unique building materials that are specifically designed for this process so that the resulting construction is simpler and more economical than conventional and other construction systems that are currently being used for xe2x80x9con-sitexe2x80x9d construction of residential and all other building construction projects. This system is primarily orientated to one or two levels in height.
It is another object of the present invention to have this new system available for use, with some modifications, for the construction of pemanent and mobile home construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to improve the physical strength and safety of the final construction project substantially over the physical strength of buildings that are built using currently acceptable methods.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a construction process that is so simple that almost anyone can construct a safe and usable building even if they are not highly educated or trained in the fields of construction. Thus allowing a substantial increase in labor resources that can be used to build the buildings according to the present system.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a construction process that uses unique materials, which can be mass-produced on a very economical basis.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a building process that is flexible enough to allow for unlimited construction design applications and to accomplish attractive esthetic exterior and interior designing.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide an end product that is substantially energy efficient and that requires little or no maintenance regardless of weather conditions or the physical location of the building.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a construction process that requires the use of only a specialized glue for all permanent connections, as opposed to most construction processes that currently require nails, screws, or other forms of hardware to be used to inter-connect the materials used in the construction process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a building process that uses the same materials, and thus available from a single supplier, as opposed to conventional building processes that require several different types of materials, such as wood studs, plywood, drywall, various ceiling tiles, masonry products, roofing materials and the like.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its structure and its operation together with the additional object and advantages thereof will best be understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Unless specifically noted, it is intended that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art or arts. If any other meaning is intended, the specification will specifically state that a special meaning is being applied to a word or phrase. Likewise, the use of the words xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmeansxe2x80x9d in the Description of Preferred Embodiments is not intended to indicate a desire to invoke the special provision of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6 to define the invention. To the contrary, if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are sought to be invoked to define the invention(s), the claims will specifically state the phrases xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d and a function, without also reciting in such phrases any structure, material, or act in support of the function. Even when the claims recite a xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d performing a function, if they also recite any structure, material or acts in support of that means of step, then the intention is not to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6. Moreover, even if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are invoked to define the inventions, it is intended that the inventions not be limited only to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments, but in addition, include any and all structures, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later-developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.